<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wintery Fluff by curiousscientistkae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287956">Wintery Fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae'>curiousscientistkae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Glimmer enjoy some time together during winter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wintery Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dumb fluff cause I was in a mood and wanted to feel better. So hopefully this makes yall feel better if you're in a mood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outside world has become like a mini arctic. All around, everything is covered in clean, bright, white snow. There is at least a foot of it on the ground. Branches from both the barren deciduous and full evergreen trees bend from the weight on top of them. Frost creeps along any glass it can find and ice waits for someone to slip on them and end up falling on their face or rear end. Nothing will melt for a long time, as the temperature has not risen above freezing in well over a month. More snow falls from the light grey sky, slowly accumulating on the ground. Come a few hours, not only will the world be pitch black from the blockage of the stars and moon, but from a blizzard. </p><p>While stepping outside can easily cause you to turn into a popsicle, the inside world is far from threatening. In a little cabin, nestled in the woods of Brightmoon, warmth can be found everywhere. No matter how hard the bitter cold tries to snake its way through any nook or cranny, it is quickly pushed out. Nothing will stop Adora and Glimmer from enjoying some alone time with one another. </p><p>Adora stands by the oven, waiting for the water in the kettle to come to a boil. She rocks back and forth on her heels, hoping steam soon will come out from the spout. Nearby on the counter, two mugs take up residence. One is bright gold and the other is soft lilac. Each has stars littered on the surface, some making constellations. On both, towards the top, the pattern of painted lights write their names. Adora’s on the former and Glimmer’s on the latter. </p><p>The other half of the couple currently is in the other room, working on creating fire. Every once in a while, Adora will hear the noise of her girlfriend moving around logs or the occasional curse as she fails to get a fire started. If nothing works by the time the blonde brings the mugs, she will lend a hand in getting going. What better way to enjoy spending time with the love of your life then curled near a fireplace? Nothing. </p><p>Soon, a high pitched noise begins to fill the air. As steam starts to pour out, the sound becomes louder and louder. Almost scream like. Adora quickly turns off the stove. She then fills up both cups, almost capping them off. Placing the kettle back down on the stove, the blonde carefully takes the cups in her hands and heads towards the living room. When she finds her girlfriend, there still is no fire going. Glimmer is lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling in defeat. Burned up matches and crumpled up paper surround her, almost making an outline. </p><p>“Having fun there?” Adora asks. She places the mugs down on the coasters on the coffee table before looking at her girlfriend again. “Do you need any help?”</p><p>An arm shoots into the air. In Glimmer’s hand is a small box. Only a few matches remain inside. “I have no idea how you do it. Work your magic please because I give up.”</p><p>“Alright,” Adora sntaches the box of matches away from Glimmer. “Watch the pro at work.”</p><p>The blonde heads over to the fire pit, looking at her girlfriend’s work. It is not that bad. Plenty of wood and starters. With some shifting of items around and adding some more paper, Adora is able to light the logs ablaze. The fire in the small area is a brilliant orange with swirls of reds and yellows mixed in. The heat is immediate, warming the blonde right up. </p><p>“How do you do that?” Glimmer asks. She now is sitting up, watching the fire burn in front of her.</p><p>“Magic,” Adora replies with a grin. “Next time we make one I can show you again how to do it.”</p><p>“Honestly, if it will be this hard, you can just do it. Besides, knowing my luck I will accidentally light something else on fire.”</p><p>“You’ll get it eventually. How about we get somewhere more comfy?”</p><p>Glimmer happily makes her way onto the couch, picking up her purple mug on the way there. Adora quickly joins her, sitting right besides her girlfriend with her own drink in her hands. Not only do the cups in their hands match, the cozy sweaters they wear also do. Those are all thanks to Glimmer’s Aunt Castaspella. While Adora wears one with a sun in the middle of the wool, Glimmer has a crescent moon. To add to the growing comfort the two find themselves in, Adora reaches behind her and pulls a quilt from the top of the couch. Soon, the pair is nestled under the safety of the blanket. </p><p>Taking a quick look outside, the world has begun to darken in a short amount of time. The wind begins to pick up speed and starts to howl, warning anyone who ventures outside of the threats of the cold. The snow fall is becoming heavier, making it hard to see far out into the world. Only when you squint can you make anything out in the yard. Soon, there will be nothing to see but white. Not that it matters much since neither plan on leaving any time soon. </p><p>With the cups in their hands, a fire burning, and a blanket to keep them close, the two get down to having some fun for the night. The two have decided to watch a collection of bad movies. Tear into bad acting or effects or questionable story choices and have a good laugh while at it. When planning this time away, they made a list of movies they could watch and have them all set up for easy viewing. By the time their mugs are empty, the blizzard is in full swing outside. Both have made bets on how much snow they will be getting. </p><p>Half way through one of the movies they have chosen, something about birds attacking humans, Glimmer decides to flop her whole body on her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the lean blonde. She places her chin on Adora’s chest, smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>“You’re so nice and warm,” she informs the blonde. </p><p>“What? Are you cold? We have a fire going and you are under a blanket,” Adora replies back, wrapping her own arms around Glimmer. </p><p>“Yeah but you are always warm and almost always around. So you are like a portable heater.”</p><p>“Well, I am glad I can always provide you with some warmth. Happy to help.” Adora moves her head forward just enough to place a tender kiss on Glimmer’s nose. “How are you liking the movie? This was your pick.”</p><p>“I heard this was bad but I didn’t know how bad. Those birds are soooooo bad looking. Who thought this was a good idea?”</p><p>“Well, seeing as we are watching it, you did.”</p><p>Glimmer rolls her eyes. “Oh ha, ha. Like your shark one was any better.”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>The two return to watching their movies, half the time not even paying attention to what is going on. When not ripping on what is going on during the movies, they chat about whatever comes to their mind. It ranges from things to do with others when they return home or whatever dumb memory that they recall in the moment. As time goes on, their talks become less and less until…</p><p>“Glim?” Adora looks down at her girlfriend, who still is resting in her chest and nestled in her arms. It must be a blue moon as the smaller of the two has fallen asleep. Normally, it is Adora who passes out first, her body unable to stay awake after being up since the moment the sun peaks its head out of the horizon. Glimmer is the one who can stay up until four with no problems at all. Though, waking her up can be a hassle. </p><p>Adora guesses between the warmth, being nestled in her lover’s arms, and the ambiance of the blizzard outside lulled her into sleep. The trip here was long anyway and Glimmer was the one who drove. She deserves all the rest. In all honesty, Adora finds her own body and eyelids becoming heavy and the thoughts of joining her girlfriend in dreamland sounds like a good plan. The blonde does try to stay awake, waking to enjoy this rare moment of Glimmer falling asleep before her, but soon she can no longer fight it. </p><p>With the last of her energy, Adora places a kiss on Glimmer’s forehead before slipping into dreams as well, happy to have her girlfriend in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>